


A Bittersweet Song

by clowchan



Category: Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - All Media Types
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Feels, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowchan/pseuds/clowchan
Summary: Just a short story on how "Hushabye Mountain" makes Caractacus feel





	A Bittersweet Song

It was the one song that brought both pain and joy into his life. Caractacus was always so unsure of his singing skills. No one could sing "Hushabye Mountain" as beautiful as his late wife but still he tried his hardest. The children always asked for it before bedtime so he figured his singing wasn't that bad. He brushes the hair out of their eyes as he begins to sing.

  
_"A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain_   
_Softly blows over Lullaby Bay,_   
_It fills the sails of boats that are waiting,_   
_Waiting to sail your worries away."_

  
The children start to snuggle into their beds. Comfortable and warm. Jemima was the first to yawn followed by Jeremy. It amazed Caractacus how in-sync these two really were. He continues.

  
_"It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain,_   
_And your boat waits down by the quay._   
_The winds of night so softly are sighing,_   
_Soon they will fly your troubles to sea."_

  
A thought or actually a memory floats into Caractacus' mind. The day that Mimsie passed. He sang this very song to her. To ease her pain and her fears. She too looked just as peaceful as the children were now. A small smile formed on her lips hearing him. This was their song. She actually hummed it the first day they met and the melody intrigued Caractacus a lot. He would later find out it was a song that was passed down from her family. When the twins were born, it was passed on to them.

  
_"So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain_   
_Wave goodbye, to cares of the day_   
_And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain_   
_Sail far away from Lullaby Bay"_

  
After Mimsie's passing, it was very difficult for Caractacus not to cry hearing the song again. For a long time he did not sing it to avoid the pain of her death until the twins started humming it out of the blue. Just like their mother. However, they forgot a couple of the lyrics and asked Caractacus what they were. It soon became a nighttime tradition for him to lull them to sleep with this song. To this day it's hard for him to fight back the tears, especially when he hits the bridge of the song. He repeats the verse again.

  
_"So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain_   
_Wave goodbye, to cares of the day_   
_And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain_   
_Sail far away from Lullaby Bay"_

  
The children were finally asleep. He kisses the top of their heads and turns off the light. As he goes downstairs he wipes tears that formed in his eyes. Caractacus missed Mimsie so much, yet both the children and the song kept the memory of her alive and for that he was grateful.


End file.
